1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a variable length tool in the form of a socket extension, screwdriver or other type of tool or tool holder which includes an externally threaded adjustable shaft having an unthreaded portion to prevent removal of the adjustable shaft from the tool. The body of the tool or tool holder is broached only at the end having an adjustment nut or screw for ease of manufacture and to enable some flexing and bending to a slight degree to eliminate critical alignment problems. In some instances, an adapter having a shear-type retaining pin is provided for over torque protection. The adjustment nut or screw is attached to the body of the tool or tool holder by rolling a portion thereof into an angled groove in the body to form a permanent connection and eliminating the need for a retaining ring and angled surfaces are provided between the tool holder or tool and the interior of the adjustment nut or screw screw to provide larger bearing surfaces and ease of alignment.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,375 issued July 25, 1978 for VARIABLE LENGTH TOOL HOLDER discloses the basic structure that has been improved with the improvements being disclosed in this application. The prior are of record in the aforementioned patent is also made of record herein but does not disclose the improvements disclosed and claimed in this application.